


Variations on a theme

by orphan_account



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Het Anal, Heterosexual Sex, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, One instance of dub-con, POV First Person, Same Performer in Different Roles, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagined glimpses of sex with various characters played by Jeremy Renner, inspired by a tumblr picspam of himself (no longer posted, alas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a theme

**Author's Note:**

> The only bit of dubious consent is, of course, the _Dahmer_ segment. No one is injured or killed in any of the included scenarios.

_Twelve Years And Counting_

Gus comes in smelling like machine oil and tree sap. “Lemme shower, first,” he says, pulling off his filthy shirt. He turns to the laundry room and reaches to wash his hands in the sink, unable to stand the grime on them a moment longer. I hitch myself up on the washing machine and take his hands, push them up under my t-shirt, pressing them to my breasts. He sucks in a breath and leans in to kiss me, and I twine my fingers in his wild hair and clamp his hips between my knees.

_Ingenious_

Sam is running off at the mouth, as usual. I don’t know where he gets the oxygen to do that. He’s hammering into me from behind, my hands braced on the bathroom counter. I’m watching him in the mirror; his eyes are closed and his mouth is open and spilling the hottest, dirtiest commentary I’ve ever heard, even from him. His hands come up to fondle my tits, cupping and teasing so gently, and when he squeezes both nipples at once I go off like a rocket.

_The Town_

After the show, Jem comes backstage while I’m taking off my makeup and wedges a chair under the doorknob, then turns and comes up behind me as I’m bending over. “Not tonight, bar’s closed,” I tell him, meaning it’s the wrong time of the month for what he’s after. He just grins and pushes my panties down, wraps his big hands around my ass cheeks, spreading them, and leans over to mutter, “There’s more than one way to fuck a cat.”

_Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol_

Will’s bent over a table, marking points on a floor plan, sleeves rolled up, tie flung over his shoulder to get it out of the way. He looks up to see me standing there and a slow smile grows on his face. “Can you help me out with the tie?” I go over and stand behind him, grab hold of the end of the tie, my other hand resting on his belt. He bends his head to his work and shifts his weight so that his butt presses firmly against me, grinding ever so slightly. I take the tie between my teeth, pulling on it, freeing my hands to squeeze his ass. He makes as if to turn around and I growl in his ear, “Keep your hands on the table, Brandt,” and feel him chuckle and tighten his cheeks under my palms.

_Monkey Love_

Dil’s hands are worker’s hands, but they are so sweet on my skin. There’s nothing rough about the way he touches me, or the way he uses his tongue and lips all over me. He knows, he fucking *knows*, how to tease and rub and lick in just the right places to make me come, something most guys don’t even try for. We fuck in his bed, on a chair, and the last time he picks me up and fucks me against the wall and I wonder how I could ever think this would drive us apart. If anything, it makes me love him more.

_Dahmer_

Jeffrey comes over to where I lie, bound, gagged, and naked, head down, ass up, pillows stuffed under my hips. Clint sits nearby, my protector, reluctant observer. Jeffrey glances at Clint, probably wishing he could fuck him, but that’s not the setup here. Hands grope my bottom, fingers probe between my cheeks, finding me lubricated and stretched and ready - as ready as I can be. Thick, blunt flesh prods at my hole and I almost panic, what was I thinking, agreeing to do this? Then I see Clint leaning forward, elbows on his knees, holding my gaze, murmuring softly to me, and at the moment Jeffrey’s cock fills my ass Clint is promising to take me to paradise with him when this is done.

_Marvel's The Avengers_

Clint carries me down the hall to his room as Jeffrey is taken away, back to his cage; I’m wrapped in a blanket, the gag and restraints left behind; someone has run a bath, slightly hotter than I’m used to, perfect for cleansing myself of the demon’s touch. Clint kneels on a towel beside the tub, washes my hair, my face, every corner of my body, gentle but thorough, then wraps me in a fluffy robe and carries me to bed. When I’m ready, he lavishes on me all the pleasure he promised, coaxing me with hands and mouth, and afterward we fall into peaceful sleep.

_Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_

Hansel sleeps like a little boy, covers kicked off, head pillowed on his hands, full lips twitching like he’s kissing someone in his sleep. His shirt is rucked up over his hips, baring his firm, rounded butt. My nightgown has been discarded and I wrap myself around him, hooking my leg around his hip and pulling his mouth is against my breast. Instinctively his lips open to take it in, and his hands seek my backside to pull me against his stirring prick. I can’t help letting out a whimper and I look down to see him looking up at me, no longer half-asleep, his tongue still busy on my tit, his hands moving between my legs. “Please,” I whisper. He releases my nipple just long enough to say, “Yes,” and then plies both tongue and fingers in earnest, to our mutual pleasure.

_The Unusuals_

Jason has finally consented to let me use the handcuffs. IHe squirms on his back, but with his arms spread wide he can’t so much as turn over; he’s deliciously exposed and fully erect. He half-jokingly says, “Be gentle,” and I shake my head and grin. I tell him to bend his knees and I get between them, reach down with well-lubed fingers, to stroke his balls and tease his hole. By the time I lower myself on his cock he’s begging me to ride him,and there’s nothing gentle about the way we both finish.

_Fish In A Barrel_

Remy, that idiot, I could walk by stark naked and he’d just blink and go, “What?” So I try it, and his arm snakes out and grabs my wrist; he’s faster than he looks. He yanks me into his lap; I slide off between his legs and start working his belt buckle. “Fuck yeah,” he says and sticks the cigarette between his lips, spreads his knees like a fucking prince and when I get my mouth on him he takes hold of my hair and holds my head still while he fucks my throat. Smoking the whole damn time, until when he comes he just makes a sound like “Ah!” and his head tips back, and once I’ve gulped down his load I climb up with my knees on the arms of the chair and my hands braced on its back. I push on the top of his prickly head and he smirks and slides into a slouch that puts his mouth right where I want it. It’s my turn to fuck myself on his mouth and he laps and slurps and never puts down the fucking cigarette and I don’t care because he sticks with me until I come.

_The Bourne Legacy_

I take the first shower, quickly, not trusting the hot water to last, though Aaron says he doesn’t care - he’s washed in water he had to break ice to get to. After he takes his turn, he emerges with a towel around his waist and sees me with the covers pulled up to my chin, and he smiles. I flip the sheet back, inviting him, and when he sees that I’m naked he takes in a deep breath, looks me in the eye, and drops his towel. We come together, skin to skin, clean and weary and wanting, and while neither of us is a perfect lover, we’re perfect for each other.


End file.
